leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Syden, the Semi-Existent One
|alttype = |date = |rangetype =range |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 446.35 (+74.65) |mana= 335.45 (+68.25) |manaregen= 7.0 (+0.803) |damage= 64 (+4.21) |range = 600 |armor = 26.4 (+3.04) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.636 (+0.341%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.695) |ms = 340 }} Syden is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Syden can only strike a single shot then takes a for . * Dax can attack without movement penalty it means he can shoot target while moving. *This shot cannot be dodged and can pass through wall defenses like and *While reloading, he increase his unit }}, doubles the effect when moving away the enemy. |description2= Syden cannot improve his but a percent of his attack speed is converted into bonus . |leveling2= |ad}} per 1% bonus Attack Speed)}}|Max Bonus at 100% Attack Speed| physical damage }}}} }} }} Everytime June release basic attack, he marks the ground in over 2 seconds. He can only mark the ground once at a time. |description2= June becomes a wraith-like form of shadow and in the process that instantly blink to the marked ground. Then automatically reload his rifle and his next basic attack will deal bonus damage that target for 1.75 seconds. |leveling2= }} }} |customlabel= Maximum Blink Range |custominfo= 5000 |cost=No Cost |costtype=mana |cooldown= seconds }} | }} Syden fully becomes a wraith form in over a duration. In this form all damage taken is reduced. All skillshot projectiles will pass through his body but takes the reduced damage. Syden will also curse the target who cast a damaging spell to him, making the caster for 0.75 seconds. While in wraith form, Syden is . Activate again to cancel wraith form. |leveling = seconds}} }} |cost= No |costtype=Cost |cooldown= seconds }} | }} Killing a unit will have a 50% to remain thier soul becoming a wraith ones, have a 100% chance on killing enemy champions. These wraith can be controlled by Syden by Right Click then Left click to them to the target position at the given travel range. Wraith can act as a ward that reveal the and each wraith lasts in over 45 seconds. |description2= Activate the wraith , that wraith wails in place making all unit caught in the feared in over 1 second and all unit affected will accept more damage from Syden in over 3 seconds. Wraith is invisible and untargetable. |leveling= units |leveling2= |cooldown= 6 seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} | }} Syden channels in place, while channeling his cast range is increased in every second and it can be reached the range globally. If the channeling is been interrupted, cooldown is reduced into half. |description2 = Syden will teleport to the target position after a 0.5 second delay, and he is been given a single shot. After releasing this shot, he returns to his previous position or after 3 seconds. This shot will deal critical strike. But there is limitations in this skill, he can only teleport in the target position if it has vision in the map or not in fog of war. |leveling= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost |range= units and further }} | to engage fight at farther distance or to escape. *Escape can be performed by: Ultimate, release a shot to any target then use Shadow Pacing Redirect again himself in that position again. *Syden must have a vision in that target position before he can teleport to that position, it is better to have a farsight ward for better escape. *While Channeling he can use Farsight Ward uninterruptedly or any summoner spell except Flash. }} }} Lore Syden was a contractor, an infamous and mostly feared by many. Then the day comes he lost after a difficult job bestowed to him. Some say that Syden become a Creepy Assassin, his body is formed into half ghost half human...I'm not really an expert to create a story.. Category:Custom champions